


A Betting Woman

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Jenna, Post-Canon, Protective Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jenna knows there's something going on between Liam and Theo, whether either of them want to admit it or not.





	A Betting Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> This is for Sofia who sent the prompt: "If I win, you do the dishes for a week." from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.  
> Hope you like it! <3

Jenna knows there’s something going on between her son and Theo. She’s not an idiot. She has eyes. She can see it. She sees a lot more than Liam probably realizes if she’s being honest. The poor kid thought he was keeping the whole werewolf thing a secret from her and David, when she’d figured it out within a month. Granted he had no idea her best friend was Talia Hale so she knew a great deal about the supernatural first hand. She’d let it play out though, wanting Liam to feel like he could trust her enough to come to her about it.

It took almost a year for that to happen. When it did Jenna couldn’t even bring herself to be upset about how long it took. Not when Liam was crying in front of her and begging her to understand. She’d simply smiled and cupped his cheeks, wiping away his tears, “I know sweetheart. I’ve always known. I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself.”

Liam had cried harder at that and threw himself into her arms, apologizing and saying he was just trying to keep them safe. That broke her heart more than anything. That her son had been facing these horrible things and felt like he couldn’t tell his parents out of fear for their safety. She’s the parent. She should have been the one protecting him.

After that things changed. She convinced Liam to be more open about what was happening and did what she could to help out him and the pack. David too did what he could, even if that usually meant letting Melissa sneak them into the hospital and seeing to their injuries.

She wasn’t the least bit surprised when Liam came to her one day asking if Theo could move in with them. She’d heard Liam talk about Theo and while he was usually complaining Jenna could see the fondness there, if not a little more. She never questioned it. If Liam wasn’t going to mention it or acknowledge it then she wasn’t going to be the one to broach the subject.

Except it gets hard to ignore. Especially now when she watches them stumble into the house, leaning on each other for support. Liam leads Theo into the kitchen and forces him down into a chair, chastising him the whole time.

“You’re such an idiot,” Liam says, glaring down at him, “What were you thinking?”

Jenna turns to David and nods her head towards the bathroom, “Let’s get the first aid kit, shall we?”

David nods, getting Jenna’s hint. Once they’re in the bathroom Jenna grabs the kit from below the sink and directs David to get some towels. “Wanna bet tonight’s the night they finally get their acts together?”

David stares at her for a moment and smiles, "If I win you do the dishes for a week."

“You’re on,” Jenna smirks, “But I’m not going to lose.”

She takes the towels and first aid kit out to the kitchen to see Theo and Liam still there. Theo’s shirt is off now and Liam is kneeling between his legs. They’re so lost in their own world that they don’t even notice Jenna come in until she clears her throat and holds out the supplies, “I thought you might need these, even with his healing.”

Liam nods, taking them from her, “Thanks Mom.”

“Do you need anything else?” Jenna asks.

“Yeah for Theo to stop being such a self-sacrificing idiot,” Liam mutters, glaring up at the boy in question.

Theo just sighs and shoots Jenna a smile, “Which means no, I think we’ll be fine. He just needs to get his frustrations out.”

“You both do,” Jenna says, shaking her head. “We’ll be upstairs if you need anything.”

Theo nods, then grits his teeth around a hiss as Liam pours a little too much alcohol on the wound, “Seriously?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Liam says, not sounding the least bit sorry, “Did that hurt? I wasn’t aware you cared about pain. You know, with as much as you seem to jump into situations that will lead to you being hurt.”

Jenna slowly backs up, taking David with her. She doesn’t go far though. Neither Liam nor Theo seem to notice.

“I don’t do it for the fun of it Liam,” Theo grits out.

“Oh really?” Liam asks, “Then enlighten me, why do you do it then?”

“Because if I didn’t then _you_ would be hurt and I can’t handle that!” Theo yells, “Damn it Liam, you mean too much to me for me to ever let anything happen to you. I’d rather get shot or stabbed or tortured a million times than see you hurt.”

“God you fucking idiot,” Liam mutters, then he’s scrambling into Theo’s lap, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. “I love you,” he murmurs, “So much. It matters to me if you get hurt. Just… think about how you would feel if something were to happen to me and imagine experiencing that over and over again. That’s what it’s like for me every time you get hurt. I’m always wondering if one day you’re not going to walk away from it. And I can’t handle that.”

“Liam,” Theo breathes, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, “I’m sorry,” he kisses him softly before pulling back to look at him. “I love you too. I just… I never thought you could…”

“Yeah well you thought wrong,” Liam tells him. “I do love you. And that’s not going to change. So _please_ stop throwing yourself into the line of fire.”

“I’ll try,” Theo says, “But I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you.”

“We’ll just have to fight together then,” Liam says, “Without the self-sacrificing.”

Jenna smiles when they kiss again, this time more heated. It’s then she decides she and David really do need to take their leave. She grabs David’s hand and leads him towards the stairs and up to their room. When they’re inside she grins over at him, “So I hope you enjoying doing the dishes.”

David sighs, “I can’t even be mad about it. Not when it means those two will finally be done pining for each other.”

Jenna looks towards the door when she hears Liam’s door slam and then a long moan. Her eyes widen as she turns back to David, “I think we might want to invest in some earplugs.”

“Fuck!” Liam’s voice sounds, “Your mouth. Do that again.”

David grimaces, “Or maybe soundproof rooms? Or a new house?”

Jenna sighs and grabs her bag from the dresser, “Maybe we should just go out for dinner?”

“Please tell me we’re not going to have to leave the house every time they decide to have sex,” David says.

“Of course not,” Jenna says. She stops by the door and leans up to kiss him, “But they might need a reminder just how thin the walls can be. Even to people without supernatural hearing.” When David raises an eyebrow she swats his chest, “I didn’t mean like _that_. I meant a note or something.”

David just grins, “Well I wouldn’t be opposed to testing the other one out as well, just when we’re alone.”

Jenna shakes her head and takes his hand as the two head downstairs, “You behave yourself and you might get something special for dessert.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I do know a lot of places in the preserve people don’t venture to,” Jenna winks.

She laughs when there’s a thump from upstairs followed by Liam’s voice shouting, “Seriously Mom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
